Stria Facocero
The Stria Facocero is a pick-up in Just Cause 3. Appearance It's a modern 2-door pick-up based on the civilian Stria Toro, modified with steel bumpers and bars and steel wheels, presumably for D.R.M. purposes, later captured by the Rebellion for their own use. It can only been seen in Rebellion and D.R.M. colours. Some Rebellion versions have been equipped with a machine gun turret. Being a "technical" means that the vehicle was weaponized as a later customization. According to the "The art of Just Cause 3" book from the collectors edition, this car is a "technical" version of the Stria Toro and it was meant to have two flags on 2 meter flag poles on the back. The flags aren't present in the final game. Other differences from the Toro and this truck are lowered suspension and a different engine. As a vehicle based on the Stria Toro, it takes design cues from the Fiat Strada. By purpose and design, it's a successor to the Shimizu Tumbleweed. The Rebel drop description says "Co-opted by rebels from the DRM militia, the Stria Facocero is ideal for quick strike operations and truck bed shootouts." Performance It drives about as quick as its civilian counterpart, the Stria Toro, however the steering feels much heavier, more alike the larger military vehicles in the game. The Toro is also noticeably more durable than this vehicle. Also noticeable is the different engine sound, being more similar to a V8. Some Rebellion versions have a Machine gun turret on the back, making this a "technical" - not quite a military vehicle, but an improvised armed vehicle used by real world factions. This turret is usable by Rico by the same methods as other manned turrets on vehicles in Just Cause 3. Versions and locations Rebellion unarmed variant *Unlocked for Rebel drop from the beginning of the game. *In traffic, all over the map, especially in liberated provinces. *Can be seen at numerous military bases and outposts, after they're liberated. *Can also be seen at conquered road checkpoints all over the map. *Almost guaranteed to spawn at conquered police stations. *An unarmed version always spawns at Grotta Contrabandero near the race challenge. *An unarmed version is also provided to drive Mario in Welcome Home. It's possible to get in another vehicle during the section of the mission it appears and have Mario drive instead. Rebellion armed variant *Unlocked for Rebel drop after liberating Porto Le Gratia. *Can be seen at numerous military bases and outposts, after they're liberated. *Spawns at conquered police stations, less often than the unarmed variant however. *Can be seen at numerous military bases and outposts, after they're liberated. *Can also be seen at conquered road checkpoints all over the map. *In traffic, most commonly in liberated provinces. D.R.M. variant *During Heat, the truck will show up at Levels 1 and 2, except for when the player is north of the wall. *Can be seen patrolling oppressed Towns in Medici. *At Roadside Events involving a stopped civilian vehicle. *Sometimes as roadblocks. *Sometimes at police stations (before liberation). Wrecked variant An unmarked wrecked variant also appears in the game: *At some junkyards. *At destroyed towns north of the wall. *Wrecked versions appear as substitutes for destroyed Rebellion vehicles on multiple occasions, such as: **In Welcome Home. **At a Roadside event involving two Medici Military biker soldiers parked next to a steaming Facocero wreck by two dead rebels. Trivia *"Facocero" means "Warthog" in Italian. *As pick-ups, they're unnaturally common in a European nation. In reality pick-ups are extremely rare outside of North America and Oceania. *Strangely, the D.R.M. variants still spawn at roadblocks north of the wall. *Mario Frigo uses a rebel variant featured in the mission Welcome Home. *The D.R.M. was originally supposed to have a variant with a turret, like the rebel one. The fact they lack this makes the armed variant the only vehicle unique to the Rebellion. *It looks almost identical to the Stria Toro, with the only differences being the bumpers, wheels and the addition of a rollbar. It is possible that it’s a modified Stria Toro, or maybe a special version produced for D.R.M. use. The Art Of Just Cause 3 even proves this by stating that it was a Stria Toro stripped of specific parts and used by the D.R.M. and that they were inspired by many real world technicals. Gallery Rebellion unarmed variant Stria Facocero (closeup of turretless).png Rebellion Stria Facocero Front Quarter.jpg Rebellion Stria Facocero Rear Quarter.jpg Rebellion Stria Facocero Front.jpg Rebellion Stria Facocero Left Side.jpg Rebellion Stria Facocero Right Side.jpg Rebellion Stria Facocero Rear.jpg Rebellion Stria Facocero Top.jpg Rebellion Stria Facocero On Foot View.jpg Rebellion Stria Facocero Interior.jpg Rebellion armed variant Rebellion Stria Facocero Armed Front Quarter.jpg Rebellion Stria Facocero Armed Rear Quarter.jpg Rebellion Stria Facocero Armed Front.jpg Rebellion Stria Facocero Armed Left Side.jpg Rebellion Stria Facocero Armed Right Side.jpg Rebellion Stria Facocero Armed Rear.jpg Rebellion Stria Facocero Armed Top.jpg Rebellion Stria Facocero Armed On Foot View.jpg D.R.M. variant D.R.M. car and goon.png|D.R.M. version. JC3 Stria Facocero DRM.jpg|DRM Stria Facocero. DRM Stria Facocero Front Quarter.jpg DRM Stria Facocero Rear Quarter.jpg DRM Stria Facocero Front.jpg DRM Stria Facocero Left Side.jpg DRM Stria Facocero Right Side.jpg DRM Stria Facocero Rear.jpg DRM Stria Facocero Top Front.jpg DRM Stria Facocero Top Rear.jpg DRM Stria Facocero On Foot View.jpg DRM Stria Facocero Back.jpg Other pictures Rebellion Stria Facocero Armed Unlock Screen.jpg|The unlock screen for the armed version after liberating Porto Le Gratia. JC3 Rebel Drop - Combat Cars.png|As seen in the rebel drop before the game launch. Rebellion Stria Facocero Rebel Drop.jpg|Unarmed version in the rebel drop list. Rebellion Stria Facocero Armed Rebel Drop.jpg|Armed version in the rebel drop list. Stria Facocero All Three Variants.jpg|All three variants together, at Porto Le Gratia. JC3 Stria Facocero Rebellion Variants.jpg|Two variants of the Stria Facocero pickup. One with a mounted gun and one without. Rico and Mario on a Stria Facocero (side view).jpg|Rico and Mario on an unarmed version. Rebellion Urga Bkolos 2100 Front.jpg|A Rebellion version with a Mounted Gun at Cima Leon: Silo. JC3 Roadblocks (military and DRM).png|2 D.R.M. versions are at the checkpoint in the back. Stria Facocero (with a turret).png|Faction version with a machine gun turret. D.R.M. version on the road. Dead D.R.M. in D.R.M. Stria Facocero.JPG|Two D.R.M. grunts dead in their vehicle. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles